Changes
by Crisis Rose
Summary: Set a few years after Ariel and Eric's wedding.. Ariel has just found out that she is pregnant, but not everyone is as happy as she is. For this story let's just pretend that Queen Athena is still alive, okay? Okay. Ariel & Eric (again) Enjoy!


"What should we name the baby" asked Ariel excitedly as she and Eric sat down for dinner? Eric was about to answer when Ariel spoke up again. "Ooh I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. I've got so many girls names in my head. How about Ariella or Abrina; or a more human name like Sophie or… Kate. Oh but if it's a boy then you can name him Eric, I'm not very good at boys names." Eric smiled slightly as Grimsby and Carlotta sat down at the table. He and Ariel had just found out that Ariel was two months pregnant with their first child and Ariel was ecstatic. Eric however, wasn't looking forward to becoming a father as much as his wife was looking forward to being a mother. It wasn't that he didn't want a child, of course he did. It was that he didn't know how to be a father, and he worried as to whether he would be any good, or whether his child would even like him. After all, he'd never been a father before; something that everyone seemed to have forgotten.

"Ariel I'm glad you're so excited about it" said Carlotta.

"I am, I can't wait" chirped Ariel, who hadn't stopped talking since they had received the news, whereas Eric had barely said a word.

"Well that's brilliant, I just expected you to be more nervous that's all, considering you've never had a child before," continued Carlotta. "But I suppose you've got Eric to help you through, so there's nothing really to worry about." Eric glanced up upon hearing his name, and he decided that none of this was fair. A strange feeling came over him, and nothing that came out of his mouth after that was planned.

"What can I do" he asked?

"Well… you've been human for much longer than Ariel has," pointed out Carlotta. "She's going to need a lot of support."

"Right… and I'm not" exclaimed Eric, raising his voice slightly?! Ariel, Carlotta and Grimsby all stared at him. "I don't know if it had dawned on any of you but I'm new to this as well. I can't help someone through something if I can't get through it myself!" He stopped and sighed. "You all expect me to know what to do but, the truth is, I have no idea what I'm doing and the idea of becoming a father terrifies me to say the least." And with that Eric got up and left the room.

"What's gotten into him" asked Grimsby, when they were sure Eric was out of earshot? Ariel and Carlotta looked at each other.

"I'm not sure, but he's right" she said. Ariel looked down. This was her fault. How could she have been so selfish? Thinking about it now, everything Eric said had been right. This was a big change for both of them and neither had ever been a parent before; for the thousandth time she had expected too much of her husband.

"I'm going to go and talk to him" she said. Carlotta and Grimsby agreed that it was a good idea and stood up. "Um, I don't mean to seem rude but… is it okay if it's just us" she added.

"Of course dear" said Carlotta. Ariel smiled and left the room to find Eric.

It didn't take her long to find him. He was where he usually was when he needed some time to think. He looked up slowly when Ariel appeared in the doorway of the balcony.

"Ariel, I…" he began.

"No." Ariel stopped him before he could carry on, for she knew exactly what he was going to say. "Eric you're right." Eric looked at his wife and sighed, standing up to face her.

"Ariel darling I'm sorry," he said, walking towards her. "I shouldn't have said anything, I just…. I… I just didn't think. I'm sorry." As he reached Ariel he drew her into his arms. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. The night was cold and he was the best warmth she had out here on the balcony. But she felt horrible, almost as if she'd let Eric down.

"Eric I'm the one who should be apologising, I was the one who didn't think," she said softly, taking a step back from her husband and wrapping her arms around herself. "It didn't occur to me at first but now I know that… you're just as nervous as me, if not more so." Eric sighed and lowered his head in shame. He had never spoken to Ariel like that before, and he hated himself every time he so much as raised his voice at her.

"I just don't know if I'm going to be a very good dad" he said eventually.

"Eric you'll be brilliant," encouraged Ariel, "I know you will."

"No you don't," said Eric, choking back his tears. "You know how to be a mother, all you have to do is copy the actions of your own mum. I don't… I can't… I-I don't have anyone to look up to, to try and be like" he finished. Ariel was about to reply but stopped herself.

Now she knew exactly what Eric meant. And he was right. Ariel's mother had been amazing and all Ariel had to do was copy the way her mother had been as a parent. But Eric didn't have a father; he'd passed away when he was only six, and Grimsby had become the closest thing to a father Eric had. She could see the tears in her husband's eyes and that brought tears to hers. Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around Eric again and rested her chin on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and allowed silent tears to slip down his face. Ariel knew that Eric was incredibly strong when the subject of his parents was brought up, but she knew that deep down he still felt the hurt every time someone mentioned it. And sometimes those emotions weren't easy to keep deep down.

"Eric you're an amazing husband, I couldn't have asked for anyone better," said Ariel softly. "You're kind and caring, and brave and I know you'll be just a good a father as you are a husband." Eric didn't say anything, but he held Ariel slightly closer, telling her that he had heard. "You don't need to try and be like anyone," continued Ariel, "you just need to be you, because you're… just… perfect." Eric sighed and kissed Ariel's cheek and the two of them stood silently, letting the wind tear through their hair and clothes.


End file.
